The Spirit Song
by XM4RIN4X
Summary: In the middle of the night Lucy has a dream of her mother but turns into a nightmare when layla her mother tells her something shocking that even scares lucy but with the help of her friend/spirit Loke he knows a cure on how to stop it Lucy cannot tell the guild the situation not even her own best friend natsu How will the guild and even natsu react to it! I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL


One week earlier  
Loke: Lucy i can feel whats wrong with you your getting weaker by the moment please perform the cure  
Lucy: but if i do perform the cure theres a chance i will forget everyone  
Loke: lucy if you love your friends you will not forget about them the chance of you forgetting them is 1 out of 5 you have to do this for them

Lucy: i uh um… Fine whats the cure called anyway

loke: its called the spirit song

ENJOYYYYYY

LUCYS DREAM  
MAMA MAMA WHERE ARE YOU * Cough Cough* as she said that smoke became to cave in  
Im right here my little lucy no worries Lucy looked up seeing her mother right before her eyes  
Mama ive missed you she became to tear up as she hugged her  
Ive missed you too but theres something i need to say before i go she said while placing both of her hands on lucys shoulder  
Oh really what is it? as she looked up layla had sadness in her eyes but not from seeing lucy from something else..( If that makes sense?!)  
Im sorry lucy but a couple years ago before u were born i had this disease when i was a teen i never knew what it was but after feeling ur presence here with me it seems it managed to catch onto you layla said as she started to cry But *sniff* there is a cure  
Lucy stood there with shock all she can think of is she going to die since that disease did kill her own mother but then again was stunned when she heard a cure  
I have to go now i love u my little lucy ur father is waiting  
WAIT MAMA WHATS THE CURE she yelled as she started to faid away  
DONT LEAVE ME PLEASE lucy began to cry and shake

In her bedroom  
Lucys POV  
1a.m.  
AHHHHHHHHH lucy yelled while she was in her bed shaking and crying stunned on what she heard from her mother  
Natsu stood up from lucys bed looking both ways of the room after hearing lucy scream in terror  
Natsu: WHO !WHAT ! WHA- natsu looked at lucy crying with her hands on her face  
Huh lucy whats wrong?  
Lucy: *sniff sniff* natsu what are u still doing here her voice was shakey from her tears  
Natsu: well i was coming back from the guild late so i decided to crash here he said with his infamous grin lucy whats wrong why you crying? While placing his hand over lucys  
Lucy: *sniff* i had this dream about my m- she realized what the conversation was with her mother she just told her that she now has the disease that killed her mother, lucy couldnt tell her best friend about the situation at lease not now..  
Lucy: I... um i have to go outside for a bit excuse me she stood up from her bed putting on a jacket and grabbing one of the keys.. Lokes key.  
Natsu: Ok lemme get dress ill go too as he stood up lucy placed a hand on natsu's shoulder  
Lucy: natsu im going by myself i just need air im fine wiping the tears from her face and giving natsu her smile the smile natsu loved ill be back later okay

Natsu: *sighs* alright then BUT IM WATCHING U FROM THAT WINDOW as he pointed to the window that showed the outside of the stream where the two people from the boat that always pass by lucy and say be careful

Lucy: Okay then she turned around her smile faded away she didn't want to worry natsu of what was wrong but on the inside would it feel nice to tell someone maybe her spirits could help

OPENS FRONT DOOR it was cold outside but she just needed to clear her thoughts  
NATSU POV:  
He was watching lucy walking to the steps of the ridge and just sitting there from the window *He wasnt joking when he said he was gunna watch her*  
Natsu thoughts: hm i wonder what she was gunna tell me earlier as he put his finger on his chin please feel better luce  
Natsu: *sighs*

**WILL BE UPDATING TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER THAT HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT ON MY STORY :) ALSO SORRY ITS SHORT THOUGHT I SHOULD STOP THERE**


End file.
